


Caught Stealing

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Little Shit, One Shot, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Short, Short & Sweet, michelle jones is babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: eveeenn mooooreee devvtttt <3333333
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 34





	Caught Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> eveeenn mooooreee devvtttt <3333333

Peter likes to think he’s been doing pretty good at this whole superhero thing for quite a while now; saving people, giving directions, catching thieves. Things have been going pretty great.

But the one thief he didn’t expect to show up on his radar was one that didn’t even show up when he was in spidey-mode, oh no, this one showed up when he was regular ol’ peter parker for crying out loud. Just one day at another one of these acadec meetings, Peter Parker saw MJ try to steal a glance at him while he was on a call with Happy, and his brain was left on buffer for the rest of the call, the meeting, and pretty much the entire week after.

“Hey, Ned, hav you ever seen MJ like… look at me?” Peter asks Ned in the cafeteria while MJ wasn’t there yet (he’s brave enough to go through flames with a broken leg to save Liz’s supervillain dad but hell if he’s brave enough to talk about a potential crush just mere feet near said crush).

“Yes,” answered Ned without even looking, and just continued eating his tuna sandwich lunch.

“What!?” Peter exclaims slightly loudly making him take a look around him to see if anyone (MJ) might have noticed. To his relief, no one did what with all the conversations happening in the cafeteria and MJ still wasn’t there. “When were you going to tell me?”

Ned swallows the bite he just took, “I thought you did know.”

“Well, clearly I didn’t. I’ve been pretty busy with ~something~ as you know.”

“Pfftt yeah and you were also crushing pretty hard on Liz if I can also recall.”

“Okay, okay fine whatever, we’ve already established I’ve been busy. I just- how long have you known? Or how long have you noticed it was going on?”

“You seriously haven’t noticed?” Ned asks genuinely a bit shocked that Peter didn’t know.

“Dude, I’m telling you I haven’t-” Peter repeats for the nth time, frustrated he still doesn’t know how long this has been going on. “How long?”

Ned lets out a chuckle of disbelief, “Pretty much since halfway through freshman year, bro. Wow, I can’t believe you really haven’t noticed. Some Peter-tingle you’ve got there.”

Peter lets out a huff of frustration, “It doesn’t work that way. And ugh can you please not call it the Peter-tingle? I already get enough of that from Aunt May.”

Ned turns his hands up in defeat and just proceeds to continue eating his lunch again.

“I can’t believe this, has it really been going on for that-”

“Hey, losers,” MJ greets to their table, finally showing up to their usual spot.

“MJ!” Peter almost shouts from shock. Man, Ned might be right, his (ugh) Peter-tingle just wasn’t working right now.

MJ snorts from Peter’s reaction, “Yes, Peter, it is me, MJ, the girl who’s been sitting next to you guys for the better part of a year now,’ MJ mock explains. "You doing okay there, Pete?” MJ asks finally taking a seat.

“Yeah, yeah, just a bit jumpy, I guess…”

“Alright, whatever. What can’t you believe has been going on for that long?”

“What?”

“When I got here, you were saying you can’t believe it’s been going on for that long. What has?”

Peter looks to Ned in a panic and he blurts out “Spiders!” in response, making Peter face palm himself on the table.

“Spiders?” MJ still asks, being what Ned said did nothing to explain anything.

“Yeah… Peter’s had this really intense phobia of them ever since we went on that fieldtrip. He accidentally slipped in the bathroom this morning cause he saw a spider and he couldn’t believe he still hasn’t gotten over his phobia,” Ned explains ~~lies~~ so casually, but by the end of it sighs and gives Peter a not really that subtle thumbs up.

Peter on the other hand is semi-frustrated over having to lie to MJ about TWO things in his life now and the fact that his best friend just made him seem like a scaredy cat that actually slips in the bathroom from seeing a spider. His frustration doesn’t last though cause he’s just waiting to see if MJ actually buys Ned’s load of spider phobia bs.

“Oh, okay-” MJ thinks about how they were probably talking about spider-man things before she came but decides to just go along with their excuse and thinks about a possible cause of the phobia on the very highly unlikely (at least in her opinion) chance that Ned was actually telling the truth, remembering Peter’s uncle dying just a few weeks after the fieldtrip and feeling bad for Pete so she offers up a solution or maybe just something to comfort him.

“You know, they say that to get rid of a phobia, exposure therapy works, so maybe it’ll make you feel better to know that humans swallow up to like 10 spiders in an entire year,” MJ jokes a bit awkwardly and pointedly that she just proceeded to eat her meal after finishing her sentence.

It makes Peter chuckle for a bit though so MJ releases that breath she didn’t know she was holding and continues to avert her eyes to her meal and just continue eating.

“Wow, MJ yeah sure, nothing’ll make me feel better like knowing there’s probably like hundreds of tiny spiders inside me right now,” Peter remarks sarcastically making MJ laugh as he fake shivers.

“Glad I could help,” MJ winks and then averts her eyes again to get her book so she could read while eating, signalling she was ready for this convo to end (she wasn’t going to be able to talk after what she can’t believe she just did).

And Peter’s kinda glad she does end it because holy sh- did, did MJ really just wink at him right now? Did that just happen?

Peter looks to Ned for confirmation who could only shrug in response being just as unsure about what to make of it as well.

Wondering what the hell just happened is the last thought circling inside Peter’s brain while Ned just changes the subject to something else that didn’t even register to Peter.

MJ may actually ACTUALLY like him, and Peter doesn’t have a single clue what to do about it.

Nothing as it turns out, cause as the rest of the week passes without fanfare, it seems like Peter’s finally regaining his sanity again as he thinks that maybe MJ looking at him was just MJ being MJ and he goes back to thinking of MJ as his friend and not the smart funny pretty girl who might have a crush on him, which she doesn’t.

Until, yet again, Happy interrupts Peter at this week’s acadec meeting and he steps outside to take the call.

“What, Happy? I told you I was busy during saturdays with acadec, what do you want?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was talking to Mr. Bigshot here. You know, I started on Stark Industries as a dri-”

And with that, Peter just proceeded to wince and hit himself with his phone, knowing he just made this phone call twice as long as what it probably would have been. He starts to just block out what Happy is saying and takes a peek at what he’s missing at acadec.

Flash is asleep at the sidelines, must have been that party Peter saw he was having posted and streamed all over social media, it was so annoying. Ned, Cindy, Sally, and Abe were all on a roll tossing out answers back to back, Eddie was blanking and swearing the answer was at the tip of his tongue, and MJ as usual, was running the drills.

Yet again, Peter was thinking about how wonky his brain must have been to actually think that MJ, don’t give an f what anyone thinks acadec team cap _**MJ**_ , actually liked him.

But it seemed Peter must have been staring for too long because MJ noticed and glanced at him too, making Peter panic and immediately avert his eyes to a different direction, any direction at that. God, why was he this awkward?

But god help Peter Parker who must just be an awkwardness masochist because he couldn’t help but just sneak a peek once again, only to see MJ was still looking at him and he must have had some ridiculous shocked expression on his face because the slightest grin started to appear on MJ’s face and she looked away with almost- was that- A BLUSH?? a blushing expression on her face??? did that? she just? whattttt????

But before Peter could even get himself together, MJ looked back at him again only to grin over the fact Peter was still looking at her and roll her eyes over how ridiculous this wordless convo they were having across the room was, that she just snickered and gave a silent hi and subtle wave hidden from their team mates just below the podium.

Peter found himself grinning like an idiot too and could only give one awestruck wave which made MJ snicker and avert her eyes back to their team mates with a barely noticable flush on her face and a blink and you’ll miss it, moment where MJ had to think about what she was saying before she and Peter began this cutely wordless reparte across the room.

MJ had to think about what she was going to say. Cool, suave, witty retorts and comebacks MJ seemed to have a moment of speechlessness.

okay.

And so as Peter could only hear a faint “Peter? Peter, are you still listening to me?” from his phone, he knew that he was absolutely, one hundred percent without a single doubt in his mind, truly, and utterly, fucked.

Maybe MJ wasn’t the only one who had a crush.


End file.
